With the advancement of information communication technologies, a variety of end-point terminals capable of playing back documents, images and moving pictures, such as MPeg audio layer-3 (MP3) players, Personal Multimedia Players (PMP) and Ultra Mobile Personal Computers (UMPC), are widely used.
A user downloads desired contents from personal computers (PC) and plays back the downloaded contents. However, there is a problem in that the user cannot download desired contents when the user is moving or cannot connect to a PC.
In order to solve the problem, proposed are techniques for adding a communication means connectible to a short-range communication network onto an end-point terminal, such as a Bluetooth or an ultra-wideband (UWB).
According to the techniques, it is possible to download contents from an external device through the short-range wireless communication network. However, there is a problem in that although this method can be used to download the contents stored in external devices, contents desired by the user, but not stored in the external devices, cannot be downloaded.
Furthermore, although short-range wireless communications are used, the user cannot be directly provided with contents or services that the mobile communication terminal has received from service providers or mobile communication companies through conventional cellular communications.